The present invention relates to imaging systems and, more particularly, to imaging systems with constant hue and adaptive color correction image processing
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones are often provided with camera sensors. Image processing circuitry may sometimes be used to adjust images captured by the electronic devices. As an example, image processing circuitry may perform color desaturation on images captured by the electronic devices may sometimes be used. Conventional color desaturation techniques can produce noticeable and undesirable shifts in color hue.